


We deserved it

by doctorwhoandsushi



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Jüri Pootsmann - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Eurovision, F/M, Jüri Pootsmann - Freeform, Semi-finals, not qualifying, play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorwhoandsushi/pseuds/doctorwhoandsushi
Summary: “I really thought we’d make it,” Jüri says without looking up at me. His voice sounds surprisingly strong.“Me too,” I sigh, “but look, it was not your fault, Europe decided to vote differently but I’m sure a lot of people will be as devastated as we are, or even more devastated.”





	We deserved it

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little story I wrote last year about Jüri not qualifying for the Eurovision Grand Final. At first I wrote it to practice writing emotions a little but last week, when it had been a year since Jüri performed at the semi-final I re-read this and decided to post it because I quite like it. :)

“And the last country that qualified for the Grand Final is…” Petra shouts through the arena.

“… MALTA!” she and Måns announce together.

There’s a blow in my stomach. We haven’t qualified. Ira and her entourage are jumping and screaming and I applaud without a lot of enthusiasm. I really thought we’d make it. I felt so good about ‘Play’ and I honestly thought the bookies agreed.

I anxiously look at Jüri. He looks a bit lost. His hand goes absend-mindedly towards his hair. It’s what he does when he’s emotional and I feel another twist in my stomach. He’s so sensitive and he really deserved to qualify. WE deserved it.

The whole entourage just sits there, looking a bit bewildered at each other. What happens next at the arena is a complete mystery to me. I glance at Jüri once in a while. His head is bowed down and he is staring at his hands. It hurts me so much but I don’t know what to do. I have no idea how to make him feel better, especially because I feel so bad myself.

When the lights go on again everyone gets up, leaving the arena, except Jüri.

I distance myself a bit from him, watching him. 

“We really need to go,” one of the backing vocals gestures.

“We’ll catch up later,” I reply.

Jüri hasn’t even looked up. His bangs have fallen in front of his eyes but I’m pretty sure I can see a tear drop to the floor. My heart breaks and I feel weak at the knees, but I go sit next to him. Nearly everyone has left the arena now.

“I really thought we’d make it,” Jüri says without looking up at me. His voice sounds surprisingly strong.

“Me too,” I sigh, “but look, it was not your fault, Europe decided to vote differently but I’m sure a lot of people will be as devastated as we are, or even more devastated.”

“I know it wasn’t my fault, but I just, I just really wanted to perform in the Grand Final.” his voice breaks at that and I drop my head. I can’t look at him any longer. It breaks me too much.

“We should go,” I say softly, standing up. As Jüri stands too, I properly see his face for the first time; his cheeks are marked with tears and his eyes are sparkling with new ones. I’ve never seen him look so miserable and I can’t stand it any longer. I need to do something, so I awkwardly embrace him in a hug.

He gratefully wraps his arms around me and as he rests his head in my shoulder, he starts to sob. I can feel the shocks go through his back. It’s the umpteenth blow in my stomach and I feel tears starting to prickle in my eyes as well. 

I bring a hand to Jüri’s hair and with my other I rub his back.

“It’s okay,” I whisper, not able to control my voice.

“It’s not fair,” he cries and a tear falls from my eye. It tickles on my cheek but I don’t wipe it away, as I want to keep my arms around Jüri. “They really deserve it, but I just wish I was one of them.”

I try to control my breathing, so he doesn’t notice I’m crying as well, but it’s hard.

“Let’s go,” I whisper, and Jüri lets go of me.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about the ending! I think I intended to add to it but never got to it because of personal stuff and now I can't remember what my plans were with it so :)


End file.
